


scorton's creek

by ughdotcom



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Based on Scorton's Creek by Isaac Dunbar, Childhood Friends, Don't copy to another site, Kid Fic, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Song Lyrics, no getting together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: I don't care, I don't care, as long as I can hold you--They're only children, but they have so much love for each other.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	scorton's creek

> _ I find a scary film to watch _
> 
> _ I know you've had enough _
> 
> _ But I can’t help to see you scared _
> 
> _ I love to hold you _
> 
> _ Yeah, I don't care, I don't care _
> 
> _ As long as I can hold you _

“C’mon Spock!” Jim pleaded. “It’s my favorite movie genre.”

“That is illogical. It is made specifically to scare you, it makes no sense why you would enjoy it.”

The truth was that Jim didn’t like horror that much, but he knew that it always made Spock jump, a fact the Vulcan boy would deny forever, because it was ‘illogical’. And when Spock got scared he let Jim hold him close. And Jim treasured the moments he could hold Spock close, pretend the other boy was his and his alone.

“Please?”

“It would not be... disagreeable.” Spock conceded.

The two children sat down to watch the holo.

> _ Let’s go to the tennis court _
> 
> _ Take some pictures, once more _
> 
> _ I'd love to sneak a peek of you while you’re posing _
> 
> _ You get embarrassed, laugh a bit _
> 
> _ And then you'll end up frozen _

“Come on!” Jim said excitedly, grabbing Spock’s wrist. Spock ran alongside him as they hurried toward the tennis courts, where Jim would hit a few balls off the wall, before insisting that Spock model for him. His newest obsession had been photography, and he had taken to carrying a vintage camera around his neck.

“Jim, this is illogical.” Spock said, looking the direction Jim told him to look, prepping his hands just so.

“Smile?”

“Jim.” Spock said, trying to fix his face into a smile. Jim peered around the camera and beamed at Spock, taking in his abject beauty, smile faked or not, letting his eyes skim Spock’s face and smile. Spock gave a small embarrassed laugh, a leftover from his mother.

There was a click, and Jim was grinning even wider than before. “This is going to be the best picture of you yet!”

Spock gave him an illogical smile. “Perhaps.”

Jim knew it would be, because it was Spock’s genuine self shining through, beautiful and perfect.

The children continued to play around with the camera.

> _ Let's go for another walk _
> 
> _ Scorton's creek is around the block _
> 
> _ We'll find a crazy dog to bark at us at sun down _
> 
> _ We'll learn his name and story _
> 
> _ Where's he’s from, and so on _

“Come on, Spock.” Jim said. “Let’s go to the creek.”

“That would be nice.” Spock said, letting Jim wrap his hand on his wrist. They walked down the street, and a dog started to bark at them.

“He’s cute!” Jim.

“That would be an objective statement.” Jim gave him a tired look. “He is indeed cute.”

“What do you think his name is?” Jim said, looking up at Spock with wide honest eyes.

“I do not know.” Spock said, not giving in to his madness just then.

“He looks like a George. I think he’s a pitbull.”

“Jim, if we want to get to the creek before sundown we must hurry.” Jim gasped and dragged Spock down to the bridge, where they sat in familiar spots with their legs dangling over the side as the sun started to set.

“I love you.” Jim said.

“I love you too.” Spock said, tangling their hands together. Both said it platonically, wishing it was anything but.

The children watched the sun go down over the trees in silence.

> _ I don’t wanna say goodbye _
> 
> _ I fear you'd love somebody else _
> 
> _ But there’s no way you could control _
> 
> _ How you feel so I'd just have to learn between _
> 
> _ What's fake and real _
> 
> _ I don't care, I don’t care as long as I could hold you _

“C’mon, Spock. I don’t want to never see you again.” Jim said.

“I had no say in your step father’s decision to send you to Tarsus IV. And I’m sure you will see me again.”

Jim was scared to leave Spock. He knew that Spock would drift away, probably fall in love with some Vulcan woman, or actually find love for T’Pring. Jim felt so much anger at the thought. He was young, but he knew what he felt for Spock was love.

“I know.” Jim whispered. “Remember me.”

“I could never forget you.”

“I love you, Spock.”

“And I love you Jim.” For the first time ever Spock initiated a hug, holding Jim close and tight.

Jim wanted Spock to be beside him forever. He wanted to hold Spock close forever, romantically. He wanted Spock to love him too. But he couldn’t control who SPock was and how he felt, so he was content for just this hug.

“Never leave me.” he whispered.

“I will never, t’hy’la.” Spock replied, as Jim let go.

With a parting salute the two not-quite-children parted ways, both glancing over their shoulders at the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from scorton's creek by isaac dunbar


End file.
